vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wiggles: The Wiggly Big Show VHS 1999 (Disney Videos Version)
Warning *This motion picture, including its soundtrack, is protected by copyrighted and any broadcast, public performance, diffusion, copying or editing is prohibited unless expressly authorized. This cassette is for home use only. Opening Logos * Disney Videos Opening Previews *Dog & Duck/Spot/Hilltop Hospital/The Wiggles/The Animal Shelf/Winnie the Pooh Disney Bumpers *Feature Presentation Opening Logos (cont.) * Disney Videos Opening Titles * "The Wiggles" * "The Wiggles: It's a Wiggly Wiggly World" Ending Credits * The Wiggles: Murray Cook, Anthony Field, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page * The Characters: Leanne Ashley, Elisha Burke, Paul Paddick, Edward Rooke, Cassandra Halloran, Leanne Halloran, Cameron Lewis, Scott Porter, Jessica Halloran, Kristen Knox, Joanna Murphy,, Sian Ryan, Larissa Wright The Crew * Choreographer: Leanne Halloran * Production Coordinator: Lou Porter * Director of Photography: Borce Damcevski * Steadicam: Martin Lee * Sound Production: ARCOM, Tony Douglass, Craig Abercrombie * Editor/Vision Switcher: Douglas Kirk * Online Facility: Frame Set and Match * Online Editor: Phil Stuart Jones * Animation: engine, Swampmagic Pictures * Outside Broadcast Facilities: Zero One Zero * Floor Manager: Tony O. Conner * Mixed at: Trackdown Digital * Stage Production Manager: Rob Miles * Stage Design: Graeme Haddon * Front of House Sound: Chris Brooks * Stage Assistant: Alex Keller * Lighting: Brad Landi, Kait Hall * Wardrobe: Kerry Dawson * Sydney Entertainment Center: Greg Pulllen, Arthur Carruthers, Debbie James, Tim Worton * Director: Chisholm McTavish * Producer: Paul Field * Executive Producers: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page Songs Titles * Officer Beaples' Dance ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page and D. Lindsay (Wiggly Tunes) * Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (Wiggly Tunes) * Look Both Ways ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page and J. Field (Wiggly Tunes) * Can You (Point Your Finger and Do the Twist?) ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (EMI Music) * Rock-a-Bye Your Bear ** A. Field, G. Page (EMI Music) * The Monkey Dance ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page and J. Field ** (EMI Music/Wiggly Tunes) * Silver Bells That Ring in the Night ** Madden/Wenrichs (Alberts) * We're Dancing with Wags the Dog ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (Wiggly Tunes) * Tap Wags ** J. Field (Wiggly Tunes) * Our Boat is Rocking on the Sea ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (Wiggly Tunes) * Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (Wiggly Tunes) * Bucket of Dew ** Trad. Arr. M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (Wiggly Tunes_ * Romp Bomp a Stomp ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (EMI Music) * Hot Potato ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page and J. Field ** (EMI Music/Wiggly Tunes) * Do the Wiggle Groove ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page and J. Field (Wiggly Tunes) * Move Your Arms Like Henry ** P. Field (Wiggly Tunes) * Go Captain Feathersword Ahoy! ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page and J. Field (Wiggly Tunes) * Wiggly Medley: ** Dorothy Would You Like to Dance with Me *** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (EMI Music) ** Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) *** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (EMI Music) ** Hot Potato *** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page and J. Field *** (EMI Music/Wiggly Tunes) ** It's a Pirate Party on the Good Ship Feathersword *** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (EMI Music) ** Fruit Salad *** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (EMI Music) ** Rock-a-Bye Your Bear *** A. Field, G. Page (EMI Music) ** Quack Quack *** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (EMI Music) * Wiggles Christmas Medley ** Have a Very Merry Christmas *** J. Field (Wiggly Tunes) ** Unto Us, This Holy Night *** J. Field (Wiggly Tunes) ** Feliz Navidad *** J. Felicino (BMG) ** Jingle Bells *** Trad, Arr. M, Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (EMI Music) ** Henry's Christmas Dance *** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (EMI Music) ** Let's Clap Hands for Santa Claus *** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (EMI Music) ** Go Santa Go *** J. Field (Wiggly Tunes) * Special Thanks to: Cook, Fatt, Field and Page Families - The Wiggles Office Staf: Paula Dunn, Bernadette Day, Glynis Worrell, Wayne Fitzgerald, Karen Smith (Au Revior) * For all bookings and enquires regarding The Wiggles and The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Show, Please Phone: (02) 9810 4777 or Fax: (02) 9555 2992 ** Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport *** Rolf Harris (EMI Music Publishing) * Rolf Harris appears courtesy of Rolf Harris Enterprises Limited * The Wiggles Concert Information Line: 1899 828 455 * The Wiggles Website: www.thewiggles.com.au Category:VHS Category:Disney Videos Category:The Wiggles Category:1999 Category:2001